


Lovely Rat

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mocking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ball teasing, rough handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Who could ever forget dear Ratboy?A lovely night between a rat and a snacc.Honestly, I think the tags explain it fairly well.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Aether Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Lovely Rat

The candlelight flickering around the room was more than enough to set your heart aflutter, the visage before you hot and sweaty, moaning and needy. Soft orange and yellow warm tones dance across Copia’s face as he lays on the edge of the bed, his back pressed into the sheets as his thighs rest against your chest. Aether’s voice behind your head soothed your mind into an unexpected euphoria, his body standing closely behind your own. You licked your lips, your fingernails digging into Copia’s soft thighs. Your Cardinal gave a breathy gasp at the new sting wracking his mind, all the teasing up to this point had him in a mind numbing rage. He needed you to fill him.

“Do you think he’s ready, love?” Aether’s words tickled against your neck as he nuzzled his nose close to your ear, his head’s weight pressed into your hair.

“He should be,” you paused to run a hand down to Copia’s asscheek, a soft caress lining its way to the plug that filled and stretched him, “Our sweet Cardinal is always prepped for you, isn’t he?” 

Copia couldn’t hold back the miffed whine he released at your words. A strangled yelp was ripped from his throat when a loud smack resounded throughout the room from your hand spanking him. His mismatched eyes catch your predatory gaze. Copia’s lower lip quivers ever so slightly when you gently run your nails over the forming welt, his muscles tensing beneath your touch. You can see him holding back his moan, he should know what happens when he decides to be a brat. 

Ever so slowly, you begin your descent down into a crouch, Aether’s hands sliding against your bare skin until they rest on your head, his fingers carefully beginning to comb through the strands softly. Aether emits a pleased hum as he looks down at you and back at Copia who’s blush only deepens with the progression of the ghoul’s eyes trailing from his cock to his lips. Copia moves to turn his head, the heat in his cheeks spreading throughout his body. His hips slowly rise at the thoughts drifting through his head, his hands shaking slightly, he’s been stretching on this damn plug for near half an hour watching you and Aether being so softly handsy. You know it’s driving him absolutely insane to be so neglected. 

You sigh deeply as your eyes lock onto the red handprint you’d left on Copia’s ass. You move in to place a soft kiss against the heated flesh and watch as Copia barely tilts his hips upward, you can only imagine how his cock is twitching. Another kiss following each raised fingertip until you reach the center of the throbbing palm, the soft, sweet gasps and moans Copia had been releasing upon each press of your lips are enough to leave you a little heady. You nearly forgot his pissy reaction to your’s and Aether’s teasing earlier. Without a thought, you bite down onto your copied palm print, Copia’s voice is caught between a moan and a scream, his back arching as he tries to push his ass into your face. Brats need to remember their place. 

Giving the man no time to come down from his short lived high, you make towards his center, your tongue lolling out to lick a sloppy stripe up from his taint along the stretched line of his balls to the base of his cock. He nearly convulses from the sudden shock of sensation; he’s always been so sensitive. Your hands come to rest around his hips, his weak attempt at a thrust locked down by your grip.

“Stay still, my dear rat,” Your voice hardly reaches his ears, but the order spoken has him moaning with his legs trembling, anticipation rolling up his spine. A small chuckle leaves your lips before you move your tongue back down the line your saliva left. A chaste kiss placed just under his balls before your teeth come to lock on the rounded handle of the plug snuggly kept within Copia. You feel him shiver as your teeth hit the plastic, likely having jolted the toy causing the slightest friction, you see his cock twitch once more overhead. A contented sigh leaves your throat as you bring your lips to wrap around the base of the handle, softly tugging the plug out, somewhere between being careful and agonizingly slow. 

Copia’s breath hitched as he held his wind and braced for touch. The man’s mind was overflowing at the sudden loss of fullness- bottom lip caught between his teeth as want caressed his skin. The plug fell from your mouth with a plop and an audible thunk as it hit the floor. You couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sight of him, Copia was so completely undone beneath your touch. Before rising, you made sure to place a few kisses on the underside of his thighs, your hands following the muscle soon after as you stood. One of Aether’s hands appeared around you reaching down to probe Copia with lube slicked fingers, his other came around, also covered the clear substance and began stroking your strap-on in time with his ministrations to Copia. A shudder cascaded down your back once Aether began grinding into your ass with his own hardon, the spike of pleasure warming your cunt and egging you on. You allowed the ghoul to guide you to your Cardinal’s entrance, giving him full control of the pace. 

“It’s a wonder you’re still so tight, Cardinal,” Aether said softly into the room’s heavy air, “It’s a mystery you ever beg for my cock when you can hardly handle this little toy.” Aether thrust against your ass for emphasis on his final word, driving you to the hilt of the dildo that had just been shy of that final inch. Copia bucked back onto your strap-on, his hands reaching out to frantically grasp the bedsheets underneath him as his chest rose and an unintelligible string of words fell from his lips between pants and a long, drawn out moan. Could’ve been Italian, could’ve been Latin, it very likely could’ve been a proper English response, you weren’t sure. The one thing you did know was that you would do anything to hear your sweet rat sing like that again. You took control of each thrust back from the ghoul, careful not to hurt the man you planned to fuck past his breaking point-- unless begged for. Aether made to viciously knead at one of your breasts while the hand that had been preoccupied with your strap rode up to force his fingers into your mouth.

Your mind swam as your tongue was toyed with, your breath catching with every pinch against your nipple. Irritation for your untouched breast dared you drop one of Copia’s legs to play with it, but the sight of him spread just for you, him thrusting back to meet your hips. A soft sigh left your throat, your nails digging into Copia’s milky thighs, he moaned and froze when the toy tilted just so. Your tit be damned. With a quick heft, you lifted his thighs higher for better access to that spot, you would make him come undone, make him plead with you, make him cry. You will hear your darling love sing for you.

“Cara!” Copia gasped loudly, his hands leaving their tangles of the bedsheets to try to grasp yours, to touch you in any way he could. His fingers barely grazing yours before Aether reaches forward and pushings Copia back down with the hand that had been busy with your breast.

You suck in a breath seeing the more than pleased look in Copia’s mismatched eyes, this is what he wanted, his mind is on a high having the both of you touching him. It’s more than obvious your little brat still doesn’t remember his place. Aether took note of your stillness and had his eyes looking for what gave you pause; he seemed to spot the smug look in your Cardinal’s eyes just as you had. Aether let his hand begin to trace soft circles on Copia’s stomach. His fingers that had been in your mouth pulled out and trailed down to your neck, his passing touches loving, his voice a purr behind you. The moment was frozen, anticipation drenching every passing second, but just as the tender care came, it was snatched away with Aether spitting on Copia’s cock and the ghoul’s hands on the move. The one so sweetly caressing your throat did all but leave you breathless in less than a second, the air locked in your chest by Aether’s claws lightly pressed into your throat around his vise grip. You’re brought back to reality when you hear Copia let out a pleasured screech, his cock caught in Aether’s grip as he rapidly jerks the man off. You see your opportunity and dig your hips back into Copia trying your best to match Aether’s brutally rapid movements.

Copia is raised off the mattress by the high arch of his back, his own hips pathetically trying to meet yours while doing anything commanded by Aether’s touch. Copia has a hand trying its best to hold onto Aether while the other is clutching at his own chest. Aether’s choking hold on you causes your head to feel light with the lack of oxygen, you can feel his length pressing aggressively into your back, each buck of his hips driving you into Copia’s ass. You’re disgustingly wet. Your legs shake with need and exertion, the look on your Cardinal’s face is near enough to send you over the edge as is.  
“Per favore!” Copia begs, tears begin to line his face, sobs of pleasure brokenly bellowed from his chest. His fingernails cut into Aether’s forearm, the ghoul’s silvered blood dripping onto his thigh. The ghoul growls, his grip adjusting on your throat and his cock rutting against you harder, his actions grow more frantic seeing Copia so close to the edge. Without warning, pain explodes across your shoulder, you release a scream unlike any you’ve heard before, your hips stuttering forward to escape the sharp feeling blossoming across your shoulder. Aether’s teeth hold you in place, Copia moans something about cumming in a panicky voice, you feel hands on your hips that pull you out of Copia and are bent over at the waist. Your mouth still open from your cry lands around Copia’s cock as he orgasms into your mouth. A moan vibrates his cock as you try to swallow his load, you’ve never been so far on his cock with just your mouth before. Another harsh yank at your hips leads to a spin chilling sound of fabric tearing- Aether has torn your harness to pieces and discarded it without a second thought. You hear the dildo slam against the wall just as Aether fills your need to the hilt.

Copia’s legs had fallen to either side of you, their trembling hardly noticeable compared to your own. You thank Lucifer your arms had come down to brace on either side of your sweet rat’s beautiful hips. Your body shudders as it adjusts to Aether’s thick cock, one of his hands now left keeping your head locked around Copia’s length. Your throat aches from the external compression you had withstood previously, the stretch of Copia a new feeling near violently opposite that. You moan around his cock again, the thought causing you to sniffle, your eyes already teary as you look up at Copia’s own tear stained face. His lip is caught between his teeth again, his eyes darting between yours and Aether’s- you’re still waiting for the ghoul to make a move. 

Aether slowly pulls out of you almost entirely, the drag of his cock rubbing smoothly inside of you. You clench down on him immediately missing the fullness with his tip threatening to leave you completely empty. You wiggle your hips in hope of more friction, willing against all restrained odds that you’ll be able to sink back onto Aether’s cock once more. Aether’s free hand not holding your head captive draws soft lines down your back harshly enough to leave thinly raised lines on their way to digging into your hip and thrusting back into you with another growling moan. You can already picture his eyes shut in pleasure, his head tilted towards the skies, his tail shivering as it swishes lowly. Fuck you’d give anything to have it wrapped around you.

Aether adjusts the tilt of your hips with one hand, his precision hitting that delicious spot in your instantly. A low groan flows from you as your eyes roll back behind fluttering eyelashes, stars fill your vision around Copia’s face, you thought his cock had been softening but you feel your neck grow more stiff. The look in his eyes is so fucking romantic and full of lust- fuck, Aether needs to hurry up and fuck you to kingdom come.

The ghoul’s thrusts hit powerfully rocking you over Copia’s hardening cock, your moans bringing both of the men to a frenzied state of being. Copia’s hand covered in Aether’s blood comes to run through your hair only to grab harshly at the roots, his hand beginning to bob you along his length, gasps and moans leaving his mouth open and brows furrowed together. A determination you hadn’t previously noticed has sparkled in his white eye. You’re left thoughtless until you feel Aether bend over you and begin lapping at your forgotten shoulder, his warm tongue unexpectedly intoxicating over your burning wound. You can’t help but to tighten around him, a whine blossoming in your chest. This single sound is what pulls Copia over.

Your head should be dizzy with all of the fast movements you’ve experienced tonight, and yet here you are to marvel at Copia grabbing the back of Aether’s neck and bringing him into a heated kiss just barely in your vision. The anti-pope’s tongue dancing viciously between their open mouths, his cock fully hardened again when he glances down and catches the look in your eyes. A smirk brings his lips up and he bites down on Aether’s bottom lip, his hips now thrusting up into your mouth as best he can manage from this position, his hand bobbing you along for what he can’t achieve. Aether’s begun jackhammering deeply into you, you can feel his knot beginning to swell and push at your entrance. Satan did his best when creating Aether, who would’ve been cruel enough to give the man an insanely thick cock and a knot? 

A shiver runs up your body, your mouth is beyond sore and you feel your jaw shaking, you know you’d’ve fallen over if not for Aether holding you up with just a hand and his cock, Goddamnit, you want to cum already! You try your best to open your legs, just to get a better chance of being completely filled and then some again, your mind is running by ‘Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,’ hoping to fuck Aether knows what you want. Copia, having left the kiss, is so focused on cumming one more time, he’s half laid back with one arm propping him up, his thrusts just as selfish as you beg for. 

The knot jams inside you, the stretch causing your eyes to see white as you cum fast and hard on it, Aether grabs your hair and pulls you up quickly to wrap his arms around you, your back flat against his chest as he fills you more than you can handle. Your mouth hangs open around your silent orgasm, your throat raw against the air of the room, you nearly miss seeing Copia’s cum shooting up at eye level until it lands on your face, chest, and most importantly; on him.

Copia is sprinkled with his own cum, drops scattered in his hair, dotting his face, streaking down his chest and stomach. You imagine you must look similarly. Your cunt twitches at the thought.

Aether’s body shakes before he lurches towards the bed, one leg bent for added support. All you can do is to hope he doesn’t drop you since he’s not likely to pop out for at least ten minutes or so. You hear him chuckle- fucking aether ghouls- as he bars both arms around to hold you before half stepping to the side and spinning away from the bed. He slowly lowers the two of you onto the bed next to Copia. A sigh leaves your Cardinal as he grabs the covers next to him and pulls them over the lot of you, one arm coming to lay across you as he lays against Aether on his side. You relax back into the ghoul, his arms still hugging you kindly and rest your head to the side. 

A laugh leaves you when you spot the dildo and destroyed harness speared through the chamber wall just before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece was made for ofsombreforests on tumblr! Happy belated birthday, love!  
> You can catch my tumblr account @makeupmonsters!


End file.
